You Have A Choice
by lionndragon
Summary: After Harry was saved from Uncle Vernon, an unexpected event showed up in his life that he will never thought of. Harry need to save one Slytherin before he can kill Harry. No Sequel! DH, RHr, SMcG Read the new note...its important
1. Chapter 1

Title: You Have No Choice  
  
Summary: After Harry was saved from Uncle Vernon, an unexpected event showed up in his life that he will never thought of. He need to save one Slytherin before he can kill Harry. D/H, R/Hr  
  
Warning: There will be slash up in the next chapters! Don't read if you don't like those kinds of stories!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! J.K. Rowlings does!  
  
Go with the story......  
  
Chapter 3- Rescuing Harry  
  
"FATHER! NOOOOO!" screamed the silver-blonde haired boy. The dream made the raven-haired boy open his eyes, panting. 'What the hell was that all about?' His stomach was grumbling so he took a trip to the kitchen, he could possibly grab a snack without his aunt or uncle finding out. Harry stalked down the steps and gently opened the fridge. All of a sudden, someone closed the front door behind him.  
  
"What did I tell you about stealing food from the refrigerator?!" shouted Uncle Vernon. "I'll show you, boy!"  
  
"No.....I wasn't stealing food! I was hungry!" The fat fist met his stomach while Harry let out an "ughh".  
  
"Stop it...please!" the 300lb fat Vernon shoved him against the wall. Harry could feel smoldering on his back, gasping for air. He begged his uncle to stop, but he kept on going. From his head to his toes, bam, bam, pow, wham......he could feel his blood trickling down the corner of his bruised mouth.  
  
"How do you like this? Fun, isn't it?" his enormous foot kicked Harry's ribs. Harry heard and felt a sickening snap that told him his rib was broken. The beating was endless and one thought came across Harry's mind, 'I am going to die' immense pain seized his body over and over again. Finally, Uncle Vernon felt a tap on his back, "If you touch him one more time, your life will be mine." The flashing black eyes narrowed at him. A growl escaped from Vernon's mouth and he left the house. Harry's head was swirling, everything began to fade and turned black, he did not have a chance to see his rescuer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Man, why do I feel so cold?' he slowly opened his eyes, 'Where am I? This room looks familiar.' He looked around the room and spotted the familiar blank portrait.  
  
"Harry! Are you awake? Oh Harry, we promise you that this summer will be your last at your Uncle Vernon's house!" he smiled at the busy brown-haired girl, his long-time friend who's always been on his side to comfort him. "I know. Am I in Grimmauld's Place?" "Yes. Dumbledore brought you here for the rest of the summer. Ron and I are going to stay here with you. Also, Lupin is here. Umm, we need to tell you something." "What is it?" Harry moaned at the pain that was flooding every inch of his body. An enormous black dog leapt on to his bed and sat next to him with his right paw on Harry's leg. He gasped. "...Sirius!!" he hugged his godfather. Harry thought he was dead because he had seen what had happened in front of him in the Department of Mysteries. "But he is permanently that way. We couldn't figure out why." "Who cares? It's good to have him back!" he said, as he petted his godfather. Hermione and Harry laughed like old times. "Harry, do you want to come down and eat with me and Ron? You must be starving to death!" The Golden trio had a delicious feast. Neither of them brought up the issue of Harry's event. However, he was curious who had saved him. He replayed the scene over and over again in his mind and tried to see his rescuer. He tried to understand how his rescuer knew that it happened. With a lot of thoughts flowing in his mind, a headache emerged. A bark interrupted his thoughts, "Jeez, Sirius, you scared the heck out of me!" "Are you alrigh', mate? Cuz you were starring into space before Sirius brought you back to Earth" said Ron worriedly. "Yeah, I am fine!" Harry felt so frustrated at was going on- who had been his rescuer?  
For rest of the summer, Harry was feeling down in the dumps and something made him not want to go back to Hogwarts. The train station was packed and everyone was ready to go on Platform 9 ¾. For some reason, he knew something bad going to happen. 'Why am I feeling this way?' "Harry, com' on! We will be late for the train!" shouted Hermione, "What's with the long face? You should be happy you are going back home." Hogwarts has always been better than the Dursleys. "I know, it just feels like I am missing in my life and I don't know what is it."  
  
"Well, Harry, you've got Sirius back at least." The trio walked down the hall and found a compartment to sit in and relax, but still, Harry felt so uptight......the compartment door opened and in walked the least welcomed person in the world. His hair oily hair pulled back and an arrogant look upon his face, his black swirling around him made him the perfect image of his evil father, Lucius Malfoy. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He felt so pity and sadness towards Malfoy. 'That's not our Draco Malfoy! It can't be......' "Well, Potty, it looks like you will be dead by the end of this year." He snickered. For the very first time in Harry's life, he felt an immense stinging affection burning in his heart. "GOD! WHEN WILL YOU EVER.....arrgg!" a loud growl came out of Harry's mouth and he pushed Draco aside so he could get out to escape from his archenemy. He kept on trotting until he found another empty compartment. The next moment, there're tears streaming down from his eyes. Harry didn't quite understand why he was acting this way. 'What the hell am I crying for? Its Malfoy your archrival....' Harry remembered Draco being a terrible person, 'why couldn't he ever change? What made him such a horrible person?! A father of him made him this way!' "Oh Merlin, what have you done with yourself, Draco?" he muttered under his breath.  
  
PLEASE R/R!! I hope this one is better than the other that I have written! Also, I will not update until Easter weekend. So I am giving you time to read this. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Title:You Have No Choice   
  
  
  
  
Summary:After Harry was saved from Uncle Vernon, an unexpected event showed up in his life that he will never thought of. Harry need to save one Slytherin before he can kill Harry. D/H, R/Hr  
  
  
  
  
Warning:There will be slash up in the next chapters! Don't read if you don't like those kinds of stories!  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! J.K. Rowlings does! Plus, I want to thank the people who reviewed!!!!!! Now go on to the story!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2   
  
  
  
"Herm, can I ask you something?" Harry asked with curiousity.  
  
  
"Yeah, what is up?", but a familiar voice interrupted Harry's question about his rescuer.  
  
  
"Harry Potter! I need you to come with me. Dumbledore would like to talk to you." Professor McGonagol said in a very stern voice. Harry nodded and follwed her to the headmaster's office.  
  
  
"The password is 'lemon phoenix'."  
  
  
"Thank you, professor", he turned around to face the staircase and stepped on one step, "Lemon phoenix"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"I wonder what Dumbledore has to say." said Hermione.  
  
  
"Yea', me too." Ron seemed to be trembling as he looked at Hermione's face.  
  
  
"What is the matter with you, Ronny?" asked Hermione cheerily. Ron was shocked that she called him that. He walked over the couch where Hermione was sitting and sat down next to her. Their faces were inches away form each other. Hermione can feel his breath on her fully cherry lips.  
  
  
"R-r-ron? What are you doing?"  
  
  
"Mione, did anyone ever told you that you have the cherriest lips that I have ever seen?"  
  
  
"No....Ron, I need to tell you something. I-I umm, I know we have been fighting constantly over nothing, but that doesn't stop my love towards you." Hermione was relieved that she finally told Ron. He was so speechless and amazed,  
  
  
"You love the Weasel?" as Ron half-mocked. The bushy-haired girl's lips were on his tender lips. The kiss had become very passionate. It was a breathtaking moment for them but then....  
  
  
Seamus interruppted them, "Guys, What was Harry's behavior like on the train? I heard he acted very weird like he was hurt when he sets his eyes on Malfoy........what were you guys doing?" Hermione and Ron blushed until their cheeks resembled tomatoes and they meekly smiled at Seamus.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
"Come in, Harry. Lemon drop?"  
  
  
"No thank you, professor." Dumbledore's light blue eyes scanned the Golden Boy.  
  
  
"I need to talk to you about a couple of things."  
  
  
"Why? Is there something wrong, sir?"  
  
  
"Are you curious about who saved you?"   
  
  
"Oh no, I don't want to talk about that, sir. It makes me feel sick that my uncle tried to literally 'kill me'-"  
  
  
"No, Harry. I mean, don't you wonder who saved your life?" Harry pondered this question, he did feel a little curiousity towards the point.  
  
  
"Well, I guess so..", Dumbledore smiled at the boy.  
  
  
"It was Prfessor Snape." Harry felt like puking, how could Snape save his life. Well, he had done it before in the first year. Behind him, the door opened and in walked Snape himself. Like always, his greasly hair reflecting the light as a mirror and his tark black eyes shining menaceingly.  
  
  
"Morning, Potter.." he growled as he took a seat beside Harry. Harry slowly inched away unnoticably. Dumbledore was watching Harry's every move, his blue eyes twinkling in the light flooding through the office window.  
  
  
"Now Harry, Professor Snape may be hard on you but he is most definately on Voldemort's side-", Snape flinched at the name, "Although it does not appear so, the school is united within-", The door opened once again and in stepped Draco Malfoy, completely bewildered.  
  
  
"Excuse me, prfessor but if this has something to do with academics, I would prefer to inform my father-"  
  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "No Draco, this is of another matter." Draco sat down next to Prfessor Snape and glared at Harry. "As i was saying, the school is united within, it may seems like there's rivalry but in truth, there's not. Professor Snape is on no one's side. And Draco, even though your father's death eater, you, in fact, are not faithful to Lord Voldemort" Dracp nervously looked away. Harry couldn't stand to watch this only sneaky and viscious person. He couldn't understand and would not understand what Dumbledore was talking about.  
  
  
"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT!" Harry angrily jumped out of his seat and stormed out of the room. Draco, smirking, went rushing after him.  
  
  
"Oy, scarhead!" Harry felt a burning and stinging rage in his heart.  
  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" He refused to look at Draco, it made him sick to his stomach to fight with him.   
  
  
"Why do you keep running away from me?!" growled Draco, glaring at Harry, "You won't even look at me! What is that about, are you a coward!?" Harry turned around, he had to. Draco's face was panited in confusion, but slowly a frown began to form, giving Draco a pained expression.  
  
  
"Malfoy, look, I am sorry that things never worked out! Yes, I-AM-SORRY! I never wanted to be enemies with you. I never did! It was your pompous attitude that started everything! So would you please leave me alone for once! FOR ONCE!" Draco was laughing his head off, thinking this was all a big joke. However, when he saw Potter's face, his laugh slowly died,  
  
  
"Are you serious?", a hurt expression on Malfoy's face even though Harry didn't notice that.  
  
  
"Yeah, just leave me alone until you think you can act like a normal person, the Draco Malfoy that I used to know." He walked away from his 'ex'-archenemy leaving Draco bewildered and stunned in the hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Man, It takes me hours to type this long chappie! I hope you guys like this one better than the 1st one. I am working on Chapter 3 right now and won't put it up until the next weekend after April 16th...I know that is too long but please be patient and R/R of what you think so far! Thanks! ~lionndragon~ ^_^ Happy EASTER!!  



	3. Chapter 3

**I AM BACK!! The title have changed into : "You have a Choice" and the summary is the same.   
  
Disclaim: J.K. Rowlings is the one who made Harry Potter, NOT ME!  
  
Enjoy this new chappie and please R/R!**

Chapter 3

When Harry walked into the common room, he heard moaning and giggling.   
  
'Sounds like 'Mione. Who is she shagging-', his thought was interrupted by seeing his two best friends making out. "About time, eh?"   
  
They both were startled by Harry's voice. "Jeez, why didn't you stop us? Ron growled.   
  
"Ooh, it seems you are pissed that I interrupted your love corner. Fine, I'll leave, then." Harry walked to the staircase but Hermione stopped him,   
  
"Wait, I need to talk to you and Ronny, this involves you."   
  
"What's wrong? Are you pregnant?" Harry snickered.   
  
"HARRY!"   
  
"Ok, ok, what is it that you want to talk about?"   
  
"Malfoy."   
  
Harry froze, "Why?"   
  
"Ron and I have noticed your behavior towards him especially what happened on the train" said Hermione with her eyebrows raised. Harry felt uneasy at this topic of discussion.   
  
"Look, it was nothing so please, just drop it." Harry turned away and started to walk out but Hermione said something that made him stop. br   
  
"What are you afraid of?" Harry wasn't afraid of anything but he still felt uneasy talking about Malfoy.   
  
"I am not afraid! I just don't like the relationship between Draco, and me that's all, Hermione and Ron gasped at him for saying Malfoy's first name, "and I know you hate him but you can't blame him for all the things he has done to us! Blame me because I was the one who rejected him and allowed him to be that way! If I didn't, he would be on our side! And I thought I was doing him a favor by putting his father in prison to let him show us that he is not like his father but look, he made himself worse! WORSE!" When Harry finished, he was out of breath, full of rage coming out of him, and he ran out of the common room and down the hall. He bumped into someone that he didn't want to see ever again.   
  
"Potter, watch where you are going!" Tears were running down Harry's tan flawless cheeks. They gazed at each other for a moment and then, Malfoy left, seeing Harry like that finally made Draco feel pity towards Harry.

* * *

Two weeks soon passed quickly, and Harry's condition got worse. He won't eat, talk, skipped classes with Malfoy in it. Harry stayed in his bed thinking that rejecting Draco was his entire fault.   
  
"God, why did you chose your father?" mumbled Harry before he drifted off to sleep dreaming about the first meeting with Draco in the clothing store.

* * *

As Snape graded the tests from his Potions class, he heard a knock on his office door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Minerva" Severus jumped up while his chair clashed to the floor. He became so nervous, so he ran up to the mirror to check him out,   
  
"Hold on for a moment. My office is a little messy," he lied, "Ok, come in." The door opened and in came Professor McGonagall.  
  
"I just need you to make a potion for me" said Minerva.   
  
"Okay, what kind of potion?" asked Severus with curiosity.  
  
"Err, a beauty potion." Snape frowned.   
  
"My dear woman, you of all people does not need a potion to improve your beauty." McGonagall blushed bashfully,   
  
"Well, you know I'm getting older and the look with the tight buns is so old-fashioned and all-" Snape stepped forward,  
  
"Do you realize that a dose of a beauty potion could very well ruin your gorgeous appearance?" Professor McGonagall turned dark crimson red.  
  
"You really think I'm-beautiful?" Snape reached forward and removed the pin in her tight bun, her dark brown silky hair cascaded down upon her shoulders.   
  
"You are always beautiful" Things got heated up in Severus's office and Hermione and Ron kept hearing strange noises coming out of the Slytherin dungeons.  
  
"It is probably one of Malfoy's girls" Ron snickered.   
  
"Are you both talking about me?" a growl came out of the Slytherin. Ron's face reddened.   
  
"No!"  
  
"Whatever," Draco turned his gaze from Ron to Hermione, "Mudblood, Where's Potty?" he asked with worries.   
  
"Since when do you care," Ron spatted, "Com' on, 'Mione." Hermione followed Ron but she wanted to tell Malfoy something,  
  
"Harry thought he did you a favor by putting your father in prison." Malfoy frowned at Hermione,  
  
"Oh did he, and why's that?"  
  
"We thought we would be able to see a different side of you, but we were wrong." Hermione walked away and caught up with Ron. Draco was overcome with a feeling of serve worriness. 'THIS IS POTTY WE ARE TALKING ABOUT!' Draco shouted at himself. A memory came to him at this moment. The first quidditch match with Harry………Draco shakes his head and walked to his room and looked into the mirror. He didn't see himself, but all he could see was his father. These thoughts disturbed him. He grabbed a pair of scissors and his gel.  
  
"PANSY!" hollered Draco."Yes, Drake?" asked Pansy as she came into his room."Please make me myself again." Pansy took the scissors and began snipping off his slick, oily hair. Strands floated to the ground as she gave him a haircut that made him look totally different. Pansy dropped the scissors. Suddenly, tears flowing down her face, "What have I-I done!" she wailed. Draco turned around and looked into her face,   
  
"Pansy, what is it?" Pansy gently touched his chopped hair.  
  
"You-you always were the perfect image of your father..but..b-but bow, who are you?" Draco arose and once again gazed into the mirror, he didn't see his father…………but a pale weak boy.  
  
**YaY! Finished Chapter 3! I also finished Chapter 4 and 5 but I just would like to know what you guys think! **


	4. Chapter 4

Title: You have A Choice  
  
Disclaimer: I am not the one who made Harry Potter up but J.K. Rowlings is the one!  
  
A/N: First of all, I would like to thank you to the 2 new reviewers even though one of them thinks it is boring but that makes me to work harder at this story to try and make it better. So here is another new chapter! I hope you will like it. Plus, I will appreciate if you give me advices on this story and whatever you think it could help to improve this story! Thanks and Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Voices of gossip filled the Great Hall. The gossip was about the several Slytherins, including Draco Malfoy, missing. All of a sudden, the huge golden doors of the Great Hall opened and all the voices died down, and everyone stared at Draco with wide eyes and open mouths.  
  
"What the hell are you looking at!" his shout echoed across the Great Hall. Nobody replied anything, and the intense silence lingered. A pair of green eyes was set on Draco Malfoy the whole time. Finally, Hermione saw a flincher of a smile on Harry's face.  
  
"Draco looks like he's...he's himself, I mean not his father!" as Hermione whispered to Harry.  
  
"I hate to admit this, but that ferret is better than the disgusting image of his father. Don't you agree, mate?" No answer came from Harry, "Harry?" Ron snapped his fingers beside Harry's ear.  
  
"What-What? Oh, yeah, I agree." His emerald eyes set on Draco again. Harry put an 'evil smirk' on his face. For no reason, Draco Malfoy felt this rage feeling in him and he gave Harry this 'Hey-don't-you-dare-to-give-me-that- smirk' look. His finger pointed at Harry across the room and mouthed, "I am going to get you, Potter" Harry chuckled at him and uttered back, "What? I didn't do anything!"  
After they ate breakfast, the trio went on their way to Potions class. "Why does Snape have to be the Potion teacher!" mumbled Ron.  
  
"Ronny, quit complaining like a baby!" frowned Hermione. Suddenly Ron and Hermione noticed that Harry was not with them, he was behind him, walking slow with a grin stamped upon his face.  
  
"Why are you being like this?!" Hermione said as she walked over to Harry. "Mione, I felt something-"as they walked into the classroom. Snape interrupted Harry, "SIT DOWN BEFORE I REMOVE POINTS, POTTER!" Harry glared at his Potions master, how he wished he could poison him. The trio took their seats, and Harry felt someone was watching him; he looked across the room and saw Draco's silver eyes staring a hole into him.  
  
"Today you will do a potion with a partner of my choosing. I ten to notice too much gossiping when students paired with 'friends'", Snape growled as he eyed Ron and Harry, "Granger and Parkinson, Weasley and Goyle, Crabbe and Longbottom.........", Harry knew who would be his partner, "and of course, Malfoy and famous Mr. Potter". Harry rolled his eyes and groaned,  
  
"Now, go to your partners! And I expect perfect behavior while I get some ingredients in my office, especially you, Mr. Potter!" His fathomless dark coal eyes glared at Harry.  
Everyone went to their partners and started working on their potions. There was a long silent moment between Draco and Harry. Finally, Harry was the one who broke the silence, "Can you pass the frog tongues?" asked Harry. "No, you can go up and get the dragon eyes," replied Draco. To his surprise, Harry took his order without a fray and went to get them. "Here they are!" Harry said as he slammed the dragon eyes upon the table.  
  
"You idiot, its 2 dragon eyes, not 3!"  
  
Harry stared at Draco's smarmy face, "You slimy git, read the chalkboard!" Draco gazed at the board and truth be told the edge of Snape's cloak had somewhat erased the number slightly.  
  
"You never pay attention, Potter, too much publicity and attention inflates your thick skull!  
  
"At least I'm not an evil bastard with a Deatheater for a father!"  
  
"Well, at least I don't have an ugly gash upon my head. Oh, no wonder Cho didn't want you..."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!" Harry snapped, the bickering pair was now shouting within the classroom. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
"Minerva, your beauty potion is ready. Listen carefully, only drink this potion at night between 10 p.m. and 1 a.m. Just be care-"the yelling and clashing in the classroom reached Snape's ears. Then, he growled and mumbled, "Potter!" He stormed out of his office and into the dungeon, and a sight met his eyes. Malfoy was advancing upon Harry with his wand pointed at him, and Harry the same.  
  
"Severus?" Snape whipped around. Professor McGonagall was standing behind him and suddenly she shouted, "POTTER, MALFOY! What do you think you are doing!!?" The pair lowered their wands, each glaring menacingly at one another. "Professor Snape, won't you do something!?"  
  
Snape glanced darkly at Harry, "Professor McGonagall, you can clearly see that Potter alone deserves deten-" "GIVE IT TO BOTH POTTER AND MALFOY!!" "BUT-" "NO BUTS! Have them be here at 9 p.m. until this dungeon is clean, I will not tolerate this behavior and neither shall you!" Professor McGonagall glanced angrily at Snape. "Well boys, you heard her. Here at 9! TONIGHT! Now, class dismissed!" hollered Snape.  
As they walked out of the messy dungeon that Draco and Harry had messed up from their fight, Harry felt so angry about what Malfoy had said about Cho not wanting him. There was a stinging feeling within his heart when he thought that Draco wouldn't want him either. 'WHAT?! DID I JUST THINK THAT MALFOY WOULDN"T WANT ME?!' as Harry thought to himself. However, he just started to realize that he found what he was looking for. Perhaps, he could try and become friends with Malfoy for once and keep his temper under control, he'd try it, and Harry promised himself.  
  
After the trio finished all their classes today, they were on the way to Great Hall. Harry couldn't handle his temper when his archrival was throwing him catcalls.  
  
"Hey, scar head!" Harry turned around and glared angrily at Draco. He gave out a huff and his hands lunged for Draco's throat. He started to run after Malfoy.  
  
"HOLY S-", Draco mumbled to himself, and ran away down the hall. As Harry turned a corner, Draco came from behind the wall and punched him straight in the jaw, "Ah-ugh!" Harry grunted, stars showing in front of his eyes. "I'll teach you a lesson! You don't mess with Draco Malfoy!" Harry fell backwards bringing Draco down with him, "Stop! Draco! Stop! You can change!!!" Harry howled at Draco. The pair was struggling upon the floor and suddenly Draco stared bewildered at Harry, "What did you say, Potter?" Harry was grasping Draco around his trunk, gasping for air, "Y-you can CHANGE.......Yo-you don't have to b-bbe like your father!" Draco was lying on top of Harry gazing into his startling green eyes, and Harry into Draco's. Draco couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"You want me to c-change? I-I-I-I can't....I am sorry...." Tears of anger spouted in Harry's eyes,  
  
"Why not! I mean, come on!" Harry yelled into Draco's face. The breath from Harry landed on Draco's lips that caused Draco to shiver in his spine. He has never felt this way before. Draco hesitated quickly and stepped backwards, "L-look I've got to go..." Draco mumbled and left Harry with a confused audience. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: You have A Choice 

**By: Lionndragon**

**A/N: Wow, I thought I am not going to post until a month later but I guess I was wrong...Anyway, I have decided that I will make a sequel for this fanfic. You will see why later. There will not be a lot of slash because they don't realize it until after the battle. Please don't kill me for no slash in this but I hope you will like the 1st part but I promise you will like the 2nd one better! So enjoy the 1st one. Ok, here is the rest of the story:**

Chapter 5 – Detention

"I want this room to be picked up by midnight. If it is not done by that time, you both will have another detention the next day!" his twinkling black eyes glared at the two boys who made a mess earlier. The weird thing that Snape never did before, he left the dungeon humming with happiness.

"Look, Potter, you do the floor and I'll pick up those 3 books over there."

"What!"

"You heard me, Potter."

"I am not your slave!"

"Scar face" Harry turned his back to Draco and went across the room to mop the stone floor covered with slime. Draco stared after him, lost for words.

"That's it?" Draco called to Harry, "You are not going to fight me like the brave hero you are?" Harry's face was red with anger.

"I am no hero, Draco." Draco was stunned when Harry called him by his first name.

"Did you just call me by my first name?"

"That is your name, isn't it?"

"Well,_ Potter_, don't even try to become friends with me because you chose not to." Tension was growing in Harry. He was getting tired of this stupid rivalry with Draco.

"Look at what your father is doing! He is killing innocent people! Do you even want the world, the _whole world_ to hate you?" Harry continued after a minute, "Malfoy, the reason I put your father in prison because I want the real Draco to come out...not the one, your father mode." Draco could feel tears began to come to his eyes. Harry saw as Draco turned away to hide his tears. Harry placed the mop on the floor and strolled over beside Draco. Harry felt like placing his hand on Draco's shoulder but thought better of it.

"Draco, you can have friends if you allow yourself to." Draco turned a red face to Harry,

"I do have friends, Potter."

Harry frowned, "What, Crabbe and Goyle? You call those dopes friends?" Draco looked puzzled, but looked at Harry in the eye.

"What do you want me to do about it, Potter?" Harry, too, gazed back into Draco's silver eyes.

"I can be your friend, _you have a choice._" Only then did Draco really noticed Harry's dazzling green eyes, just like the emeralds. He realized that Harry was right, he did have a choice. Tears flowed down Draco's face, he didn't even turn away...he was weak under the gaze of his ex-enemy's eyes. Harry cautiously put an arm around Draco's shoulder to comfort, he could feel Draco's body rise and fall as he sobbed his heart out. Draco Malfoy had a choice..._he had a choice._

-----------------------------------------------

Aww, that is so sweet and sad. So tell me if that was good! Please review and ask any questions. I would like to thank my best friend for helping me to write this!! Chapter 6 is underway! Review!!!!!!!! Thank you!

**Lionndragon**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: You Have a Choice**

**By: lionndragon**

**Her is Chapter 6: **

Chapter 6

Harry couldn't sleep; he tossed and turned unable to rid his mind of the picture of Draco's face. It had been filled with abuse and sadness, he was just a weak and hopeless person...so unlike his father.

"You al'right, mate?" Ron whispered to him from the bed to his left. Harry sat up and put on his glasses, the moonlight illuminating his weary face.

"Ye- No. No, I am not, Ron" he sighed. Ron sat up as well.

"Are you thinking about Hermione?" Ron asked suspiciously. Harry frowned,

"What makes you think I'm thinking about Mione, you dufus?" Ron's ears turned red, which was easily visible in the white moonlight. Harry's face relaxed,

"It's Malfoy, Ron" Ron's eyes widened up with panic.

"What about him? Did he beat you up?" His eyes searched on Harry's body for any bruises of cuts.

"No! It is not that, and it didn't happen. I think he will change." Ron tried to hold back a laugh as he scoffed, "Yeah right and I'm Neville...HA!" Harry frowned,

"C'mon, Ron. It's because of his dad that he is the way he is, he wants to change, and if you won't accept him, then I won't accept you." Ron looked angered.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know exactly what I mean!" Harry took off his glasses and snuggled down into his feather bed. Then, he fell asleep dreaming of the blonde.

--------------------------------------------------

The next morning in the Great Hall, Harry sat down beside Hermione. As always, she was hidden behind a pile of books. Harry took one book off the stack to reveal her eyes. She looked up at him,

"What's up?" Harry was about to explain but instead, he put the book back on the pile to hide her once more.

"Oh, come on, Harry!" Hermione said snappily to Harry, removing the book so she could see him once more. Harry took a deep sigh, "To tell you the truth, I don't know."

"Oh, he knows. He's getting chummy with Malfoy!" Ron appeared beside Hermione. Hermione looked from Ron to Harry then to Ron, then her book in front of her,

"Don't you have anything to say, honey?" said Ron.

"No"

"What?"

"Are you deaf? I said 'no'. I'm not interfering this time, you two can work this out...it doesn't concern me."

"Yes, it does!"

"Oh really?" Hermione looked dangerous.

"We-Well, I thought it did, I mean...Malfoy called you a mudblood. Look at what he has done to us! He got us in trouble and-"

"RON! What is it with you? You just hate Malfoy because of those things, you're never taken the chance to really get to know him."

"Oh, I know who he is, a slimy, slithering-"

"Good bye!" Hermione gathered her books into her bag and carried the rest out of the Great Hall. Ron stared after her, then turned to Harry,

"You see what you've caused?"

"Shove it, Ron." Ron's ears and face turned red.

"Fine, be best friends with DRACO!" Ron yelled in his face. Malfoy heard his name and looked over at the Gryfinndor breakfast table.

Hermione thought to herself as she slowly walked to the library...was she falling for Draco? His face would be handsome if it wasn't always in a sneer. 'No, Ron is more handsome than Draco.' As Hermione thought.

"Look who it is, it's-err, Hermy..."

"Yeah...haha." Draco's bodyguards stood in front of her. The way they were acting towards her, made her feel uneasy. Hermione stood still, with all her books in her arms,

"Erm...hello." She attempted to walk around them but Goyle blocked her path with his huge body.

"Where're you going?" Crabbe dumbly repeated,

"Where're you going?" Hermione stared into their cruel eyes...she didn't have the chance to scream.

Oh my god, I didn't mean for Hermione but something has to happen! Don't worry, the next chapter will be better, I think, LOL. Thank you so much and please review!!!!

****

****

****

****

****

**Review!**

**I want to let you know that i will not update until November....I will be working on it and also I will be making a sequel where harry and Draco will realize they do have feelings for each other...This 1st part is when they become friends...so please don't kill me for not much slash..so Thank you and review! Thank to my reviewers and see you in November!!**

**LionnDragon**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for keeping y' all waiting for the next chapter! I was busy with school and other things! I finally finished chapter 7 so here it is....and let me know how it is.**

Title: You have a Choice

By: Lionndragon

Chapter 7

Draco walked solemnly to class, thinking about Harry. He knew what he wanted to choose...he wanted to be friends with Harry.

"Draco?" Draco turned around, there stood Professor Snape.

"Yes Professor?" Snape slid back his greasy hair with his hand, "So sorry, but the headmaster wishes to see you." Without wanting to, Draco gulped loudly. Draco reached the entrance to Dumbledore's, but he didn't know the password. He blankly stared at the stone gargoyle before him.  
"Good Day, Mr. Malfoy. Please step inside. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans." The Gargoyle came to life and moved aside. Draco was quivering with fear, he didn't know why the headmaster wanted to see him. He walked through the door to his office and his eyes were roaming around the room for Dumbledore but he only saw the Sorting Hat. It made him curious why the hat was on his desk. Dumbledore's voice startled him, "I see what you are curious about." Draco just watched Dumbledore take a seat at his desk, Draco sat as well.

"You are wondering why you are here. Well, this concerns Miss Granger, Mr. Crabbe, and Mr. Goyle," Draco's icy blue eyes widened, "This morning, an incident took place where Miss Granger was beaten and violated in a way. I will not discuss freely in this room. Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle are responsible for this, they have been expelled." Dumbledore's blue eyes were sharp as ice crystals. "Never before in the History of Hogwarts or any other schools in the Magical world has this kind of situation ever occured. I, myself, am ashamed." Draco sat in his seat trembling, he had nothing to do with this. Dumbledore continued,"I have informed you of this since Mr. Goyle and Mr. Crabbe were your closest friends-"

"No, they're not!"

Dumbledore smiled, "I know, Draco. That is why I have brought you here for another reason as well." Draco was puzzled, "Why?" Dumbledore gently pushed the Sorting Hat toward Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, the Sorting Hat will do something that it has never done before, please put it on." Draco reached for the Hat, 'Dumbledore must be losing it', Draco thought. As he put the Hat on, it gripped his head.

"Well, well, well.....I remember you...A Malfoy." A tiny voice said in his ear, "Confused and puzzled, aren't you? Ah, well, you'll see what I've planned for you. You're not a Slytherin anymore, young man. You've had a change of heart...You are rightfully a Gryfinndor." Draco tore the hat off, he felt happy but afraid. His father would kill him....but only if he found out. A smile played about the corners of his mouth. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he softly said,

"You are not your father, Draco." For the first time, he felt safe and loved. He knew now that love was a good thing.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, would you follow me please?" asked Professor McGonagol, briskly. She had interuppted their Charms class, Harry sitting on one side of the room, and Ron on the other. They both got up and followed her out, Professor Flitwick continuing to teach as if nothing had happened.

"What is it, Professor?" Ron ventured to ask, Harry glared at him.

"It's Miss Granger." she said with a sob in her voice. Harry and Ron exchanged a glance but quickly looking away, Ron's ears reddening. "She is in the Hospital Wing so please come with me." They followed her to the Hospital Wing. Professor McGonagol stopped outside the door, "Please try not to upset Ms. Granger, I suggest one at a time.....You may stay as long as you wish." She left them standing there, crying as she left.

"I'll go first since she is my girlfriend." said Ron, not looking at Harry, Harry said nothing.

Ron walked over to Madam Pomfrey, "erm, Hermione Granger?" With a solemn face, she pointed to a corner bed. Ron looked over and rushed towards her, "Hermione!" He knelt beside her bed. Her once rosy cheeks were cut and bruised, her bottom lip sowllen. She opened her eyes, and glanced at Ron,"oh Ronny!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. Ron gently touched a huge bruise on her right cheek.

"Shh. What happened?"

"Those...those...animals...oh Ron!" Ron gazed into her beautiful, gentle brown eyes.

"You can tell me, baby." Hermione looked away and whispered her confession.

The hospital wing door flew open, "I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Who?" asked Harry, worried.

"Malfoy! Let's go get him! He raped Hermione!" Harry frowned,

"What the hell are you talking about...that didn't happ-" Ron got up to Harry's face, his spit flying on his face,

"You are sticking up for that RAT! He raped Hermione, do you understand? RAPE!! He's not getting with it, not this time and you are not going to be in my way, HARRY!" Ron was redder than an apple on fire, Harry yelled back in Ron's face,

"You stupid FOOL, It wasn't him, he's changed, he's not what you think he is-"

"He's a RAT. AND YOU ARE TOO!" Ron grabbed Harry by his collar of his shirt and raised his fist to pound him. However, he felt something holding back his arm, keeping him from punishing Harry. Ron turned around. Draco was grasping his arm,

"YOU!" Ron shouted in his face. Draco looked right into Ron's face,

"Harry's right, it wasn't me. It was Crabbe and Goyle. Dumbledore told me." Ron stared at Draco, unabled to speak. Harry put his hand on Ron't shoulder,

"Look, mate, let's calm down....alright?" Ron was still watching Draco, tears of anger sprung in his eyes, Draco held his gaze with Ron, "I would never hurt Hermione like they did." Ron's tears kept falling down his cheeks, They had not only violated Hermione but also hurt Ron beyond anything he ever knew. Ron lowered his arm, and then, without warning, he lunged at Draco.

"NO!" cried Harry and grabbed Ron to the floor, Ron shouted as he fell,

"They're still your friends, YOU BASTARD!" Draco pleaded with,

"They're not! They're not my friends at all!" Ron't face could barely be seen beneath Harry as he held him down.

"Get off, Harry!"

"No, It's not Draco fault." Ron looked into Harry's face,

"This isn't just another problem we can all forget!" Draco knelt beside Ron on the floor, "I will apolpgize for them. I am sorry, Weasley, I really am." Ron's muscles relaxed.

"Malfoy, it's not alright but I accept your apology." Harry got off of Ron and sighed,

"Well, I'm going in to see Hermione." He left the two of them in the hall.

**So what do you think of this chapter? Don't worry, next chapter will have a cliffhanger. I will put up the next chapter soon.....Please review, I will appreciate it! See you in Chapter 8! LionnDragon**


	8. Chapter 8

**First of all, I would like to thank my reviewers:**

**HPDMslashrocks: Thank you and there will be definately slash in the _next sequel_ that i am working on right now. Right now, it is the battle between Voldemort and Harry. **

**fox thief, Iori O.o, Drew, Mya, and Kitty: Thank you and I am continuing this story because of your encouragements!**

**Chihira-loves-Haru: I love your stories and they are good. Thanks for the offer but i got my own which i found at my school. Thanks! **

**_I_ am so sorry of keeping u waiting for a long time...I was busy with my school work. I finally finished Chapter 8 so here it is...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; it belongs to our author, J.K. ROWLING! applauds **

Chapter 8

Harry walked slowly to Hermione's bed; he could barely see her crumpled from beneath the covers.

"Hey" he whispered as he crouched beside her. Hermione turned her battered face towards him. Harry gazed at her terrible cuts and bruises, especially her swollen lips.

"What happened?" he asked softly, Hermione turned away crying softly and shaking her head.

"Who raped you, Hermione?" Hermione didn't answer but kept shaking her head, tears flooding down her cut cheeks. Harry smoothed her frizzy hair brown hair from her eyes and kissed her forehead. Hermione gazed up into his dazzling green eyes.

"Tell me." He repeated looking into hers, "You've got to." Suddenly the door opened, Ron and Draco walked in. Ron went straight to Hermione and put an arm around her, kissing her head. Draco hung back, unsure whether to make his presence known.

"C'mon, sweetheart...tell us." Hermione leaned toward Ron and whispered in his ear. For some reason, Draco felt like Ron was going to attack him again, but he merely nodded his head and slowly got up, walking out. Harry followed him out, leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

"Granger, you'll be the first I'll tell this to. I'm in Gryffindor now, not Slytherin. I've-"

"Changed?" Draco looked at her and nodded, "Yeah, change...I guess. But I'm-"

"Afraid?" For the first time Draco smiled, not a sneer, a smile. Hermione smiled as well,

"Don't be afraid, you're safe if you've got friends like me, Harry and Ron."

"Well, you've got to tell Ron who it was." Draco told her. Hermione lay back in her bed,

"I already did. He's really upset about it, sad, I think." Draco looked at her,

"Yeah, they er-really, er..." Hermione understood and nodded silently.

"Don't worry, Granger. I will get them for you. I promise." Hermione once again nodded in understandment.

Harry and Ron waited for Draco to come out. Finally the door opened and Draco emerged, solemn faced.

"I got to go talk with Dumbledore because I don't want you all to get hurt, so we have to keep being enemies. I am sorry. It is not-" Harry walked towards Draco,

"But-NO! You're different, Draco! We can't go back to the way we were!" Draco backed away,

"The Slytherins will want revenge for me, betraying them...it will hurt all of us." This time Ron spoke up,

"You need to set an example for the rest of them, that the bad can become good. Don't, Malfoy." Harry looked at Ron, really appreciating him.

Harry, Ron and Draco walked down the hall. Harry turned to Draco, "Well, we'll see you around." Ron smiled as well as Harry.

"Erm, I'm coming with you guys." Harry looked puzzled, "What are you talking about?" Draco looked at Harry.

"I'm a Gryffindor now." Ron smiled and slapped Draco on the back, "That's great. It's your first step away from becoming a Dark wizard someday!" Draco's blue eyes looked into Harry's emerald eyes. They looked at each other for a moment. Harry was speechless. Draco once was his worst rival, but now he was almost his best friend! Draco broke the silent.

"I'll go and get my things."

"I apologize, but I'm afraid I've taken the liberty to move them myself. It saves you the trouble of facing old comrades." Draco turned around; Dumbledore stood there, his blue eyes behind those old fashion glasses glimmering.

"Hello Professor." Harry said.

"I hope Miss Granger is feeling better now that her best friends have visited her?" Dumbledore remarked hopefully.

"Er-yes. Somewhat, Professor," replied Ron.

"Well run along," Harry, Ron and Draco made their way to Gryffindor Tower.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" said Draco in awe as he entered the Gryffindor common room. It looked so roomy and cozy with ruby red walls and coffee-colored leather furniture. Also, there are portraits of ancestors from Godric Gryffindor. "I've never been in here before-"

"We've been to the Slytherin common room," interrupted Harry. Ron looked from Malfoy to Harry.

"…..Let's not talk about this," as Ron said nervously. Harry and Draco shrugged. Neville came out of the boys' dormitory and stepped dead on spotting Draco Malfoy.

"W-w-what's he doing here?" Neville stuttered as he looked at Harry. Harry beamed up at Neville, "He's a Gryffindor now-"before Harry had time to finish, Neville scurried back into the dormitory. Harry took a glimpse at Draco's face. It was filled with hurt.

"Draco, I am sorry but people haven't not yet known that you are on our side. Just give them time," said Harry, putting his hand on Draco's shoulder, to reassure him.

As Draco walked up the staircase to the boy's dormitory, Seamus opened the door, "What the hell?" He looked into Draco's face, "What the fuck are you doing here?" Harry stepped forward to defend Draco, "He's with us now." Draco smiled, he admitted that he liked having Harry defending for him over his friends but it faded away when Seamus got up into his face,

"This has to be a joke, you don't believe this, Do you, Ron?" Seamus asked Ron without taking his eyes off of Draco. Draco narrowed his eyes, not liking Seamus but the next thing that happened was Seamus smiled and looked at Ron,

"Malfoy is too gullible." When he reached to the portrait hole, he said something that left Malfoy's face red as a tomato and the other two boys laughed, "And extremely handsome." Seamus came out of the closet last year and no one have a problem with it.

Draco sat on his new bed staring out the window while Harry lay on his bed reading, "A Day of Transforming" for Transfiguration class. Harry put down the book and looked over at Draco,

"You ok?" he asked, worried. Draco frowned,

"I don't know if I've made the right choice." Harry sat up immediately,

"How can you say that! You've made the right choice!" Draco looked away from Harry,

"I've left at least hundred friends for three." Harry could feel his anger boiling within him, just like when Draco used to be his enemy,

"Don't be stupid, Draco! They are not friends with you. They don't know what friendship means." Draco's temper enlarged as he walked up to Harry's face,

"I have known them in my whole life!" Harry narrowed his eyes,

"That doesn't make them friends! They don't comfort you or be there for you! Including your father!" _Slap_. Harry put his hand over his red cheek where it was hit hard. He stepped back. Draco felt guilty after what he have done to Harry.

"I-I'm sorry." As Draco stepped forward, Harry stepped back.

"No, there's a reason. It was my fault. I shouldn't have said about your father. Obviously, you are still attached to your father and I will have to accept that but you need-" Harry was interrupted by Draco,

"STOP! Look, I am sorry! I am not used to this. I never had real friends and this is all of a sudden. Just give me time."

"I know, and I am sorry, too." Harry smiled in relief. Draco smiled back as well. However, something that made Draco stunned, Harry hugged him. It was a couple seconds before Draco responded his hug. Harry never felt this too good before. When Harry released from Draco, he couldn't believe what he saw in front of him. Draco had tears flowing down his pale flawless face,

"Draco, are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I am fine" Draco smiled to cover up his lie. Harry grinned and then, he went to his bed and snuggled under the bed cover.

"Good Night, Draco."

"Good night, Harry." Draco sat on the edge of his bed, he became worried and scared because now he is friends with Harry, like he had wanted all along but this was not part of the plan. Transfering to Gryffindor was unexpected. Draco will have to tell his father that this is the better way to get Harry. However, all along, he felt so good to be friends with Harry and wanted it not to end. Another tear strolled down his cheek. He tried to imagine of Harry lying lifeless in front of him. Indeed, he did not like it and realized he wouldn't be able to live without Harry. He laid back and closed his eyes, listening to his father's voice,

"_Stick with the plan, Draco or you will die with him."_

**You must be surprised that everything was a set up, aren't you? **

**Man, it took me forever to type this chapter! I wasn't sure about the ending. I couldn't figure out the right one for this chapter but I hope this one is good. Hope you like it. We are getting close to THE GREAT ****BATTLE****. Next chapter will be a lot of drama so look for it in two weeks! Bye! One more thing, can anyone help me of how to use html because i need to learn how to space up the scenes. email me at thanks! And please review this chapter, Thanks!**

**Lionndragon**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: You have A Choice**

**Disclaimer: Of course, it is written by J.K. Rowling…..so it is not mine!**

**A/N: Hey everybody, I am sorry for not updating lately. I have been busy with school and studying for finals. Anyway, remember I said I will make a sequel? I changed my mind….this story is happening during the 7th year. And, yes, slashy will come up later. Here is Chapter 9….**

Chapter 9

An entire week had been filled with laughter and happiness for Harry. He had no idea that Draco could be this much of a fantastic person who could make you laugh in seconds. He also made great jokes that would make Harry laugh his head off, especially Ron. Harry's heart was overflowing with elation because Ron and Draco were getting along very well. They would often compete at Wizard Chess and to Ron's surprise, Draco met Ron's level.

"Checkmate!" Draco smiled. Ron offered his hand to shake Malfoy's,

"Good Game." Hermione, who had been previously sitting with Harry, walked over to Ron.

"Ron, let's go for a walk," said Hermione, taking Ron's hand to convince him.

"See ya around." Ron and Hermione left to take their 'walk'. Draco strolled over to Harry, taking a seat next to him.

"I see you and Ron getting along pretty well," said Harry with envy. Then, he heard a laugh coming from Draco.

"What?"

"Nothing, I thought I heard jealousy in your voice."

"What? No! I'm not! Why would I be?" protested Harry. Draco chuckled,

"Relax!" Then, suddenly, Draco surrounded his arm around Harry's neck. This startled Harry but unwind in a minute later when he found comfort next to Draco's muscular body. He turned his head up to meet the icy blue orbs. This unknown feeling in Harry surfaced in his body. The feeling in him was strange but he liked it. However, guilt was in him, also.

"Hey guys, can I take your picture?" Collin Creevey unexpectedly asked. Harry opened his mouth to object but Draco cut him off,

"Sure!" Collin Creevey shot a picture in a flash of blinding light. Guilt flooded through Draco's body, but he wasn't sure why. For past weeks, Draco had been feeling this way ever since he transferred to Gryffindor. As Collin walked away from them, Draco slowly released his arm with a discouraging face that Harry noticed,

"Draco, what is the matter?" Draco turned to face Harry.

"Harry-", he began.

"Guys, we will be late for dinner!" Hermione called out to them, cutting Draco off.

"Ok, we will be there in a minute!" Harry answered, then back to Draco,

"What is it?" Draco smiled awkwardly,

"It is nothing. Com' on, I am starving." Harry smiled although he had a bad feeling in his gut about Draco. He felt like Draco was hiding something big.

"That is typically Malfoy." Harry thought aloud, not realizing that Draco heard him.

"What did you say?" Draco hissed vehemently. Harry was taken aback but thought for a second,

"I didn't say anything," he said, frowning. Draco blinked several times as if coming out of a trance,

"R-right. Well, I have to go." Draco walked swiftly from the room. Harry bit his bottom lip in worry, when Draco had hissed at him a second ago. Harry had glimpsed memories from the past when they had been archenemies. Harry ran a hand through his raven hair, he started to doubt whether Draco had truly changed or not…something wasn't right.

Dream

_Harry struggled to get away from the bonds that sprang from the Deatheater's wand. The coils wrapped around his neck smothering and choking him. Harry looked at the man standing over him, a laughing hiss escaped from the hood. The figure looked so dark and evil, that Harry could have mistaken it for a dementor. But then, a pale hand appeared from a sleeve and slowly began lowering the hood. Harry couldn't help but gasp, not in fear, but in shock. Harry glared into the fathomless silver, mercury blue eyes of an oily, blonde haired man. A thin smile curled the corners of the deatheater's mouth as his eyes narrowed,_

_"I've got you, Potter….you were so blind! Ahahahaha!"_

_Dream end_

"ARGHHH!" Harry sat up, beads of sweat clinging to his forehead. Harry's chest heaved as he gasped for air, he shut his eyes tight trying to remember who had been the Deatheater. Lucius Malfoy came to his mind. But as Harry tightened his eyes tighter, he felt something come from his eye. Harry opened his eyes and touched the tear with a finger before it ran down. Pressure weighed down on his heart as he realized it had been Draco….

**There is your Chapter 9….what do you think! I like it so much. It is sad, I know. Another thing I would like to say….I would like someone to email me if they would like to be my editor for this summer since I will not see my editor this summer. A person who is great at word choice and grammar, please email me. Thanks…now working on Chapter 10….See you in two weeks! Also, check out my other story, "Love is in You"**

**Lionndragon**


	10. Chapter 10

sigh Chiwawalver, I am sorry…I have been busy lately and can't keep up with this. Please forgive me! I really am sorry! Anyway I have bad news for you all…The 6th book is coming VERY soon and everything will change so I am going to shut both stories down. Chiwawalver, please post comments on my websites so we can keep in touch ok? Thank you to everyone who tried to help me including Chiwawlver and hermionemalfoy18….AND ENJOY THE 6TH BOOOOOK!  I will be roaming around reading stores…Hasta Luego!

Lionndragon 4ever


End file.
